Interesting Encounter Of Initiation
by Black Is The New Everything
Summary: Re-uploading This. Tris And The Gang Are Back 6 Years After Initiation. With The New Initiates Arriving, Are Tris And Tobias' Relationship Going To last? How Will They Cope With Their Troublesome Little Princess And Maybe Another Little Bundle Of Joy Along The Way? Find Out In The Interesting Encounters Of Initiation. Includes FourTris, Wilstina, Urlene And Sheke.
1. The Initiates

**Hola Mis Queridos Lectores**

 **So I Took This Story Down Due To Some 'Technical Difficulties' And I Had No Vision For Where This Would Go, But Here It Is Again With Some Slight Changes.**

 **Ok, so this is my first story so I request CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only, meaning no flames. Also, I know this concept is overuse, but you know you love it really to you wouldn't be reading this right now.**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth Owns Divergent Unfortunately. I Just Own Some Characters And The Plot Of THIS Story. No More, No Less.**

 **Now, On With The Story...**

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

As Christiana and I walk to the net to wait for the new initiates. I wonder if they will be like how we were 6 years ago, scared and anxious of what is to come. It's weird to think of myself now as one of the two Dauntless prodigies, as well as a co-head leader of a faction, along with Tobias, instead of that scared, little Stiff. Its funny to think that the Stiff everyone thought would be factionless came first, with the second highest (or lowest, whichever way you want to think about it) in Dauntless history.

A lot has happened in the past 6 years, beside from the leader thing. For example, Tobias and I got married a little over 4 years ago and were soon blessed with a little boy that we named Luke Mitchell Eaton. My baby boy is the spitting image of his father and is so adorable. Not only this, but I recently found out that Tobias and I are expecting another child, the only problem is that Tobias doesn't know yet. I found out the day before his trip, so decided not to tell him because I knew he wouldn't leave otherwise.

When Christina and I reach the net, we see Shauna and Marlene who agreed to help us with the tours as the boys were on a business trip to Erudite. Tobias as the representative for Dauntless, Will to help with Tech Support as he took over control of Intelligence, and Uriah and Zeke as defence/bodyguards (even though they can all take care of themselves, it is mandatory). They left a few days ago and are supposed to return at lunch today, but knowing Zeke and Uriah, they won't come back for another 3 days, minimum.

The girls and I are finalising our tour plan, when we hear the new leader, Nikki, do the speech. It would have been Eric but he, Peter and Jeanine Matthews were exiled shortly after I became a full member because they tried to use Dauntless as an army to wipe out the Abnegation and all of the Divergent, thinking that 1) Erudite should be the governing faction, and 2) that Divergents were going to be the fall of our 'perfect' society. Though it is now proved that they aren't a danger to our society, and I still don't believe that our society is perfect. It couldn't be farther from perfect, to be honest.

We wait a couple of minutes we hear a very high-pitched, feminine screech, before we see a blur of black and white. As I help the girl out of the net, I get a good look at her. She is quite lean. Also, she has jet black hair that falls just above her waist. Her eyes are an amazing shade of brown, even as they are wide and bright. This girl reminds me of someone, but I just put my finger on it. We all put on stoic looks before ask the girl the normal procedure question.

"What's your name?" I ask her as she studies her surroundings.

"Arm. Eh, well arm" she says as unsure of it.

"You do have an opportunity to change it now" I respond, smiling at the memory of Tobias saying the same thing to me. However, I quickly put on the hard mask I wore before, so that no one notices the smile.

"I choose... Rosie? Yeah, Rosie" She confirms with a small smile on her face.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" I hear, Christina I think, say behind.

"Chrissy? Oh Chrissy it really is you!" Rosie exclaims as she embraces Christina.

Shauna, Marlene and I leave the two of them to catch up, as we finish up lifting the initiates out of the net. After we get them lined up, we take a few minutes to scrutinise each and every initiate. This year we got 10 transfers and 13 Dauntless born.

From Erudite, we got:

James- He seems cocky, but not in a condescending way. He has curly, black hair and is very tall, about 5'10". He is rather muscular but also lean at the same time. He should do very well in the first stage due to his build but depends on if he decides to be a good Initiate or a bad one. He seems to be getting on well with the other Initiate, he must be a good initiate, right?

Michelle- Also seems to be a nice person. She has a very pale complexion, sort of like mine. She also has very long, straight blond hair, **(A/N: Notice The British Spelling. BRITS RULE!)** again sort of like mine. She is short, like 5'2". She is basically the the younger version of me. Its kind of scary. She is lean with little muscle, but holds a good, strong stance. Michelle looks like she will be good at knife throwing and gun work, not sure about the fights though.

Daniel- A very cocky person. He has the same skin complexion as another Initiate called Jordan but darker. He is medium height, so like 5'7" or 5'8". He has already tried to flirt with me, but obviously I didn't flirt back or anything. Told him to stop and all, but the dude didn't get the message. I can't wait Tobias to get back. Daniel Is Very Muscular but also very slow. It could go either way, I suppose.

From Candor, we got:

Roxanne- Seems to be a massive flirt. I swear if she flirts with any of the boys, I will destroy her. She is the typical teen, dark, long hair. As well as a sun-kissed complexion. She makes most of the initiates feel self conscious, you can tell by the way they stand but she will most probably be cut after the first stage. She is really going to get on my nerves, I can tell.

Eldon- Although from a different faction, he seems to be getting on well with Michelle. He seems to have a small crush on her by the way he leans towards her. DO I SMELL ROMANCE OR WHAT! He has spiky blond hair that has been cropped short. He is quite tall, near enough as tall as Tobias. Like Michelle, he is lean and slim. He could go either way, but you never know.

Riley- Also seems to be becoming friends with Michelle. She is short, about 5'0" with long brown hair neatly tucked back behind her ears. She is slightly muscular and has a strong stance. She seems to be very friendly and bubbly. She Should be an all-rounder when it comes to stage one. I hope she makes it far, she would make a good addition to Dauntless.

Rosie- Christina's mini-me. Extremely tall and lean, just like Christina. She should do extremely well, just like her sister. She seems to be trying to get on well with everyone, although anyone can tell just by looking at her she is shy. Just like Riley, Rosie is an all-rounder and will most probably do well in the first stage.

From Abnegation, we got:

Jordan- Seems to be a very nice person. He has mixed-race type skin tone **(A/N: So Basically He Is Light-Skinned)** , but has bright, blue eyes that contrast heavily with his skin tone. He is Tall, but not as tall as Tobias. Probably 5'9" or 5'10", but what do I know. Jordan is quite muscular but not in a big way. Should be good for fighting, not sure about anything else.

Kelly- A quiet girl. She has mousey brown hair, and a long pale face. She seems to be very shy but also very respectful at the same time. She has barely any muscle and is very skinny. It is highly improbable that she will make it past the first stage, but who knows.

Bobby- A seemingly quiet boy, with a rather guarded look. He has shaggy dirty blond hair and is extremely tall, taller than Tobias tall. He is very skinny and lacks any muscles that could help in stage one. I seriously doubt that he will make it into Dauntless, but I could be wrong. I mean, look at me, I was the weakest and I came first. You never know the future.

I am disappointed to say the least. This should be an interesting initiation process the year.

* * *

 **There, Finally Finished. I Know Very Short But Still**  
 **R &R, And Remember, NO FLAMES! :D**  
 **Adios Mis Queridos Lectores**


	2. The Tour

**Ciao Amici Miei**

 **Ok, So Here Is Chapter 2... YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth Stills Owns Divergent, If I Did Allegiant Would Have Ended Differently.**

 **Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

"Initiates. Welcome to the Dauntless Compound, your home for the next few weeks" I tell them.

"I am Christina, one of the instructors. Beside me is Six, another instructor, and then Marlene and Shauna who are helping Six and I, as your other instructors are away at on a business trip. However they will be back during lunch so don't expect to see Marlene and Shauna here for too long" Christina carries on explaining, before she is rudely interrupted by Roxanne.

"Your names Six? What were 1 through 5 taken?" She asks, her voice annoyingly nasally.

"Yes it is, and your other instructor is called Four. Do You a problem with that?" I ask, my anger seeping into my voice making her flinch but quickly covers it with a nonchalant "whatever".

Suddenly we (by this I mean myself) are all deafened by three extremely high-pitched screams. _Great,_ I think sarcastically, _The idiots are back_. I turn to see Christina, Marlene and Shauna run to Will, Uriah and Zeke. I smile slightly and notice that Tobias did not enter with them, making me remember that I have to play the mean instructor and put a straight face on. I was about to ask them where he was before I have to avert my eyes as I see the three couples share a very, VERY explicit kiss.

After what seems like forever, but in actual fact was a couple of moments, they all break apart smiling like loons. If it wasn't for the fact that I cleared my throat, startling them, they probably would have stayed in their embraces. When the boys notice my presence, they pull me into a massive boy-bear hug. "Okay boys, put me down. NOW!" I scream, as we still need to complete the tour.

"Nice to see you too Tr-I mean Six" Zeke says with a slight scream at the end from were I punch his arm for his slight slip up. "By the way, Four got called into some leaders meeting. He said to meet him at lunch."

"Okay, now all you boys go rest before dinner" I tell them. They don't budge so I do want any loving friend would do in this situation, and I roughly push them towards the door they entered through. "Chris, carry on."

"First off, don't call me 'Chris' since I am a girl, not a boy. And secondly you're right. So, let's start with the tour." She replied, and then continued with, "Okay, Dauntless Borns, you know to follow me and Marlene since you shouldn't need a tour of the Compound, if you do then you should just pack your bags and leave right now. Transfers, follow Six and Shauna, and keep close to them or you'll get lost, and if you get lost it's your own fault." and walked towards the doors.

"Follow me and I shall show the first stop on the tour, also know as the Pit" I say.

"The Pit. Must stink." Roxanne cackles, thinking her joke was funny even if nobody else is laughing.

"Really Candor. Can I just say for one, that you're not very funny. Two, I am sick and tired of your attitude and it has only been about 3 minutes. And three, I think that it is the dumbest idea ever to annoy a Co-Head Leader of Dauntless." I all but scream at her already wanting to murder her. I can see in her eyes that she wants to retaliate, but she is smart enough to realise that I am not playing games and keeps her mouth shut. That, and my icy glare scares her enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Let's continue with the tour, shall we." Shauna says calmly, pulling me as we turn and continue walking.

Soon we reach the Chasm."This is the Chasm. This shows that there is an fine line between bravery and idiocy. People have jumped and died there in the past. This has happened before, and it will happen again. It happens every Initiation, so look amongst each other because I can guarantee that 1 of you will end up at the bottom of this very Chasm" as I say this, I hear a small crackle in my voice as I remember Al, but none of the initiates realise. Shauna discreetly moves to stand beside me, a small act of moral support as such.

"You mean it happen during your initiation?" Rose asks, with shock and fear evident in her voice.

"Yes." I reply Sharper than I mean. "Follow me. We are going to your Dorms."

I wanted to suppress the horrid memories of him. Over time, with the help of Tobias, I learnt to accept that Al's death wasn't my fault. That he should have suffered for trying to rape me and kill me. He would have been successful if not for Tobias.

After a short walk, we reach the Dorm, and I hear various murmurs. It's always the same questions. "Where are the boys sleeping?" or "Sharing a room with girls? AWESOME!" So annoying.

"SHUT IT!" I scream, gaining their attention. "Yes this is both a boys and girls Dorm, yes you will be sharing. No funny business though, which means no kissing on the beds, no fondling, no sharing beds and especially, and I can't stress this hard enough, NO SEX! Like, at all. Now I suggest that you pick your beds. Also, you have 200 points to spend on clothes and other essentials as you obviously can't use those." and with that Shauna and I leave the Dorm.

"Hey, you did great" Shauna tells me reassuringly, "And just ignore Roxanne. And if she flirts with Four, just remember that he loves you. Not her, YOU. Now, let's get lunch 'cause I'm starving. And also you aren't just eating for 1 now are you? You need to keep your strengths up."

"Yeah I suppose he does, and you're right. It's not just me now." I reply, " Let's get some food" I lead her to the Cafeteria.

* * *

 **So There It Is, Chapter 2 Over And Done With.**  
 **Even If It Took Forever To Complete.**  
 **Remember to R &R No Flames :D**  
 **Adios Mis Queridos Lecores**


	3. Lunch Part 1

**Hey Guys, I Know I Usually Start This In Some Extravagant Way, But I Just Want To Let You All Know About This Amazing Video I Just Watched. It Was Made By One Of My Favourite Youtubers And It Was Just Mindblowing. It Was A Game-Documentary Type Thing About This Little Baby Boy Named Joel With Cancer, His Dad Created The Game As An Awareness/Montage Of Cancer And How people Deal With Cancer And There Messages From Cancer Survivors And People Whose Family Members Died Of Cancer. The Video Is Seriously Inspiring, And It Touched My Heart Because I Have Family Members That Have Died From Cancer. I'll Leave The Link At The Bottom If Any Of You Are Interested In Watching The Video. PM If You Watch The Video And It Touched Your Heart As Well, I Would Really Appreciate It.**

 **But Anyways, On A Lighter Note...**

 **Disclaimer: As Usual, The Ever Lovely Veronica Roth Owns This Brilliant Trilogy**

 **Now, On With The Story.**

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

As Shauna and I enter the cafeteria, my eyes immediately search for Tobias, unfortunately he is nowhere to be seen, so I search for the others. He must still be in the meeting. I realise at this moment I need Tobias more than I let him believe. He's my other half, and without him I just feel empty, like my heart was ripped out of my chest. But I remember the task at hand and continue looking for the gang. I finally find them sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, so I lead Shauna to them.

"Where's Four" I ask as I sit down "he can't still be in his meeting could he?"

"Must be" Zeke replies, "haven't seen him since we split earlier on."

After this we all go into mini conversations between ourselves, Shauna, Zeke and myself, Chris and Will, And Uriah and Marlene. This is going pretty well until the room get quiter a fragment than before. We turn and I see Nikki walking into the cafeteria, with the rest of the Leaders in toll. I frown slightly because if Tobias was actually at the meeting, then surely he would be walking ahead Nikki at the front, wouldn't he?

"QUIET!" Nikki bellows over the remaining noise, " I would like to officially welcome all the Initiates to Dauntless." This is met with cheers from Dauntless, the loudest being Zeke and Uriah's. "Now I have a special request for our Co-Head Leader Six." I turn to my table, the girls give me confused looks whilst the boys look at me, with mischievous smirks on their faces.

 _What the hell have those idiots gotten me into now?_ Though I don't have long to ponder o this thought as I hear several members start chanting my name (no doubtedly started by Zeke and Uriah). Still, I walk up to Nikki while the room burst into a mass of cheers and claps. "What is this about?" I ask Nikki quietly as I reach her. "Just wait and see." is all the reply I get.

After a few moments of waiting, then I feel that familiar pull that I only feel when I'm around one person, and one person only. Tobias. He's here. Maybe not in the room, but he's here. I search for him and see him walk in through the other set of doors. I can feel myself literally shaking out of joy and anticipation. "Go to him" I hear Nikki whisper in my ear, and that is all I need before I start running towards him.

As I reach him, I fling myself at him, nearly knocking both of over. After he regains his balance, he puts me on the floor and looks me in the eye. After what feels like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, of looking at each other, Tobias leans down and gives me a heart stopping kiss. It Feels as if there are fireworks going off in my head, and as if my heart is in my ears. _So much for keeping our relationship a secret,_ I think sarcastically as I deepen the kiss, our tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance. He wins, of course.

After what feels like eternity, we pull away only to notice that everyone is quiet and staring at us, especially the new initiates. There eyes seem to have widened to the size of saucers. I push my head into to Tobias' chest as he shouts" Is there a problem here?". There is no reply, obviously, so he continues "Exactly. Now everyone return to their meal"

As they do so, Tobias embraces me and whispers into my hair" I have missed you so much Tris, it's been Hell."

I smile at this and then realise I have something to tell him. ' _No time like the present'_ I think as I take a deep breath."I need to tell you something important." I tell him, and he gives me a slight nod of the head, telling me to continue. "You have to promise not to freak out though. again he nods his head.

I take another deep breath and say as quietly as I possible could in his ear "Tobias, I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **And That Is The End The Chapter.**

 **Sorry For The Short Chapter But I'll See If I Can Add Anything In The Future, The Thing Is I Just Didn't Feel All That Into It**

 **And For All Wanting To Look At The Video That I Was Taking About In The Description At The Top It's:  
watch?v=LbruI_uqIYI  
**

 **By For Now My Lovely Readers**


End file.
